1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component, a manufacturing method thereof, and a board for mounting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the recent trend toward miniaturization of electronic products, a multilayer ceramic electronic component used in the electronic products has been demanded to have a small size and high capacitance.
Therefore, efforts to allow dielectric layers and internal electrodes to be thinned and stacked in increasingly greater numbers have been attempted using various methods, and recently, a multilayer ceramic electronic component in which a thickness of the dielectric layers is relatively low and the number of stacked layers is increased has been manufactured.
It is possible that the multilayer ceramic electronic component is miniaturized and the dielectric layer and the internal electrode are thinned, which allows the number of stacked layers to be increased for achieving a high degree of capacitance.
However, in the case in which the number of stacked layers is increased while the thicknesses of the dielectric layer and the internal electrode are thinned as described above, it is possible to implement high capacitance multilayer ceramic electronic components, but the manufactured multilayer ceramic electronic components have a thickness greater than a width thereof due to an increase in the number of stacked layers.
In the case in which the multilayer ceramic electronic component has a thickness greater than a width as described above, external electrodes formed on both end surfaces of the multilayer ceramic electronic component generally have a rounded, convex circumferential surface.
Therefore, when the multilayer ceramic electronic component is mounted on a printed circuit board or the like, the multilayer ceramic electronic component may not be maintained in a state in which it is mounted, but may topple over frequently, such that a rate of defects in mounting the multilayer ceramic electronic component has increased.
The following Related Art Document discloses a multilayer ceramic condenser having small size and high capacitance, but does not describe a unit for preventing a multilayer ceramic condenser from toppling over when the condenser is mounted on a printed circuit board.